The Deal
by Alyssa is a bunny
Summary: Serena is in trouble? Can Darien and Serena prove their love before the time ends? Read to find out! Rated M for sexual contact.
1. Chapter 1

Serena's P.O.V

I decided it would be nice to see my Darien after so many months. I got dressed in my nicest normal clothing and ran out of the house without telling Luna that I am going out. I ran past Andrew who is still working at the arcade but only part time. I haven't seen the scouts for a couple weeks so I decided to tell them to join Darien and me. I got our normal spot in the Café that we always use to go to, the one Andrew's sister works at. To my surprise Darien was there before me.

"Darien!" I smiled and ran over. "I missed you so much!" I said giving him a kiss.

"If you mind Serena, this isn't a make out session" said Rei coming over with Lita and Amy. I smiled happily as I saw everyone coming. Then I noticed the other blonde wasn't here.

"Where is Mina?" I said looking around as if I was looking for secret cameras. "She is coming. She had to stop to flirt with this cute boy. She called dibs first," Lita said growling. We all laughed. Darien sat there with a blank expression.

"Darien? What's wrong?" I said tugging on his arm. He got up and grabbed my arm and took me outside. "I just wanted to be alone with you. I've got to tell you something really important or else you'll be in big trouble." He said looking around. I looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "What do you mean I would be in big trouble?" I said making him let go of my arm.

He sighed, "When I was just a kid and my dad was alive, he always use to work. He had this best friend who always hung out with me and watched over me. Before the accident he was acting really strange. He told me that if I ever got engaged that the girl will die. I didn't tell him I proposed to you but now he is here in Japan. He loves to stalk people I hang out with and if he finds out I proposed to you, you would get killed. There is a way out of this mess but I forget what he said"

I looked at Darien like he gone mad. "Are you just saying you don't know because it's not a good way out" I said staring into his dark blue eyes. He blushed and whispered yes. "Tell me then! I want to be with you forever Darien. I don't want to have to go through a lot just to find you again. I would, but I want to be with you! You're the only one for me!" I said tearing up and hugging him. I guess he started to feel bad since I made the whole speech so he bent down and whispered one word a 16 year old would always desire.

"Are you kidding me? I know I am 18 now but what?" I said in shock. He blushed himself. We looked at each other for a while. "If he does discover you, he'll ask a lot of questions. So if someone is asking you questions daily please tell me quickly. If he finds out your connection with me we only have one week to do it or else" Darien added to his earlier statement.

We went back in the café with our faces as red as a fire truck and sat down. Lita and Rei suspected something happened and smiled wickedly. "What did you two do when you walked out?" Rei said smiling. "Nothing" I said looking at him nervous as can be. "You sure? Seems you two did something naughty" commented Lita with a smirk. Darien started to get a bit tense and finally said something after all the fuss of what they thought we did. Amy just sat there laughing. "Listen, I just had to tell Serena something important. I'm sorry but it does not concern you 3 and Mina. So stop bothering us. You girls have been flirting and touching my 4 generals so I wouldn't be talking." Darien said as he pulled me closer.

"Besides," he added, "Is it wrong for the future King and Queen that will have 2 children to get close?" Then we kissed to show off our affection. Just then a strange man walked over to our table.

Darien's P.O.V

I told Serena about the silly agreement I made with my Dads best friend finally. Once we got back in the Café everyone was thinking we did something naughty since our faces were bright red. I stuck up for Serena and of course myself and told them that its good that Serena and I are starting to get more and more attracted to each other. I kissed her for a good amount of time. Suddenly I opened my one eye in the middle of our kiss. I saw my Dad's Best friend walking over to our table.

"Darien! What did I tell you about proposing to a girl." He said spotting the ring I used to propose to her. I looked at him in shock. I was doomed. Soon I started to think of ways to make Serena stay Alive. "You have one week to loose each other virginity." He said easily like it wasn't hard to say or it wasn't embarrassing to say. "How did you know they were both still virgins?" Amy questioned the odd man. He shook his head.

"I posses a strange power," he stated then looked back at us, "And don't think that I wont know that you two didn't have sex yet." I blushed as he said the word. I've had a few sexual thoughts but I never thought that it would happen now. I looked over at Serena who was a bit scared. She just smiled at me like everything was fine. Sometimes that meatball head can really cheer me up.

I could barely sleep knowing I have 7 days to loose my virginity. I grabbed my notepad and wrote Serena a note. I felt a little better knowing I have a chance to make this situation work out. I fell asleep and in the morning I'll just walk over to her house tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning after nightmare after nightmare. I drank my coffee and got dressed. I walked over to Serena's house to have her walk in the park with me. I got to her house and her mother greeted me warmly.

"Hello there Darien! Serena should be up by now. You can go check if you like" Serena's mother said happily inviting me into their house. I walked in and went upstairs following where Serena's mother pointed. I knocked on Serena's door.

"Doors open!" Serena yelled. I opened the door only to see Serena in a long tee shirt with no pants. "Darien!" She said trying to cover herself up. "I thought you were my mom since my dad and brother are on a fishing trip!" I laughed and went up to hug her. I whispered in her ear "Get ready, meet me outside your house when you are ready so that we can go to the park. I've got to ask you a lot of questions." I walked out closing her door and making my way outside. I made sure to tell Serena's mom thank you. "Any time! Come over for dinner, its lonely without the boys around! I'm sure Serena would love to have you over!" She said smiling.

I waited and waited till finally my princess came out. "Sorry it took me a while I was rushing and tripping." She said blushing. We started walking hand and hand to the park. With her smiling up at me it made me realize how good life can be. "Darien," Serena said looking down, "can't you just ask me four of the questions?" I thought for a second and said fine. "Ok, so first and foremost. Have you been having nightmares at all?" I asked curious to know. She stopped walking and made a tighter grip on my hand. "Not nightmares, but really weird dreams" She responded. I let go of her hand. "Would you be willing to have Rini in 9 months?" I said placing one hand on her shoulder. She looked up like I was crazy. "To prove our love and to stay with you, yes." She responded hugging me. It began to Rain. There we stood wet as can be hugging each other tightly. We ran the rest of the way to the park in the rain and took shelter under a gazebo.

Serena fell asleep when we sat on a bench. I took the note from my pocket and put it in her purse. I then just sat there thinking of my life and how I am starting to remember everything that happened to me. Even back in the moon kingdom when Serena dared to show her face on my beautiful planet. That was the best day on Earth. I whispered out loud to myself at that moment. "Serena, I love you. You are the best thing I could ever ask for. I don't deserve you. But I can't just let you go. I love you my Angel." Right then I saw a smile appear on her face and she wrapped her arms around my waste and hugged me.

We walked home the same way we walked to the park. Hand and hand of course. Once we got to her house Her mother invited me in for dinner. "Thanks so much for having dinner with us! Oh my your soaking wet! I'll get you some pajamas and I'll wash your clothes! It's the least I can do." Her mother said handing me nice warm clothes. I went upstairs with Serena and she let me change in her room.

"Come on don't be chicken, just change! What's the big deal about changing in my room in front of me?" Serena said laughing. I started to change and she seemed to be happy. Then she changed and it was a fun show. She went down first then I went downstairs. We ate dinner and had a fun conversation. I haven't had a family dinner since I was just a small boy.

Serena's P.O.V

I finally had a fun dinner. Except my father and brother are on a fishing trip so it was just my mom and I at home. Of course my mother HAS to invite Darien over for dinner. "So Darien, how did Serena and you end up together?" my mother asked. He started to smile and laugh. "She was walking around town with her friend and she bumped into me. Then from there we always began to see each other. I guess she just thought I was a cute guy," He said smirking at me.

Dinner ended sadly and it was starting to get late. "Darien, if you want you could stay here! I've got to run out for the night. I hate to leave Serena alone!" mother said sighing. With the boys on a month fishing spree, Mom has to work on nights. "Sure, if that's fine with Serena" he smiled looking at me. "Sure!" I said smiling back. My mother gathered her things and whispered to me "your welcome! Have fun." And walked out the door leaving it just Darien and me. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm shocked she actually did this. She loves to stay home and clean" I said turning back to Darien. "No Darien. I don't want to do that to-" Darien started to kiss me in the middle of my sentence. I tried to break loose but I couldn't get from his grip. We stopped for a second. "Darien! I said n-" and he kissed me. This time I didn't mind. We continued kissing until I felt his tongue slip in my mouth. At that moment the door bell rung and I heard the girls outside. "Dang it." I whispered and went to the door.

"Hey girls!" I said smiling and inviting them in.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Mina said looking over at Darien who was still standing in the same spot.

"We went to the park and it started raining so I invited him to stay for a while" I lied. I didn't want them to know that my mother isn't home because they would suspect something since they already know about the whole Darien's dad's best friend thing. Darien sat down on the couch next to me and the other girls.

"So what brings you girls here today?" I said anxious for them to leave. They looked at each other. "We were just worried about you Serena. With the whole situation." Rei said in a worried voice. "We wanted to give you tips since we all kinda lost our virginity already." Lita said looking over at Mina, Rei, and Amy. I was stunned. Even Amy? They didn't even tell me? "It looks as if you two already started before we interrupted" Mina said giggling.

Darien didn't seem to be enjoying this conversation by the looks of his bright red face so I brought up Andrew. "Hey, have you guys heard about Andrew?" I said smiling at the fact. "He's having his wedding soon right?" Lita said in surprise. "Yeah, and we get to be the brides maids! Darien here is the best man" I smiled looking up. "But you'll always be my best man." I said hugging him in front of the girls.

* * *

Author's Notes : It gets rated M towards the End.. Don't worry its not ending :) Haha i tried to make them seem in character as I could but its hard! Haha I'm going to try to finish this story as much as i can. Sorry if its bad haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien's P.O.V

When things were starting to go as planned someone always comes and ruins them. I got things going with Serena and suddenly the door rings and it was her fellow scouts. At that moment I had a memory of our passed life.

Flash Back *

"_Endymoin," Serenity said, "I know its forbidden but I already fell in love with you." Serenity leaned on my chest as we stood in the rose garden. "Serenity! Where are you hiding! Stop sneaking down here just for some silly boy! You know its forbidden love!" Sailor Venus shouted running around trying to find the Sneaky Moon Princess. I bent down and kissed Serenity on the lips, trying to convince her that I too, fell in love with her. Finally Sailor Venus found us when we were kissing. She quickly grabbed Serenity from my arms and pulled her away._

*End of Flash Back*

After what seemed hours of talking and gossiping between the girls, they finally left. "Sorry about that" Serena said looking up at me like everything that happened was her fault. "What? No its not your fault" I smiled pulling her closer. "Besides we are still together!" I said smiling and pulling her close. She pushed me away. "Sorry Darien. I just don't want to here and tonight." Serena said looking down at the ground. I stood up. "This is just like back then!" I yelled. Running out the front door. It was still raining outside. I walked down to one of the bridges that crossed a highway. "Serenity," I cried, "why does everything have to get in the way for our relationship."

Serena's P.O.V

"Darien!" I yelled as he ran out the door. "What did I do?" I whispered to myself as tears became sudden. Something came to mind at that moment. Quickly, I put on my rain boots and ran outside forgetting my umbrella. I went across every bridge, path, and street until finally I saw a lonely man on a bridge crying and mumbling words. I went up to the poor man noticing it was Darien. "Endymoin" I whispered into his ear. "I will always be with you, no matter how many people and enemies try to ruin it." I hugged him. "Serenity" he smiled.

We walked back to my home and got our clothes dry. "I'm sorry about everything," I said throwing him a nice warm shirt. He glanced over at the window. "Remember that time back then when we first met? You were taken away by one of your guardians when we kissed."

I instantly remembered after him saying that.

Flash Back *

"_Just because your single doesn't mean you have to be jealous!" I screamed at Sailor Venus as we got back to the Moon Kingdom She pushed me to my room. "You know that is not allowed! If you sneak down there one more time I am telling Queen Serenity!" Sailor Venus screamed and walked out. I sat there crying. It's not fair! Anyone should fall in love as long as they are both happy. I decided to sneak down one more time. I looked around to make sure everyone was in bed. I snuck down to the beautiful crystal planet to see the young prince. I wondered around until I saw him. "Endymoin!" I said greeting him. "Serenity!" He said running up to hug me._

End of Flashback *

"I remember." I said looking at him after being blank for 3 minutes. "They tried everything in their own will to spilt us apart. Maybe that's why your father's best friend wants to kill me." I said sitting down. He came and sat next to me. "I am not letting them take you away no more" He smiled kissing me. Just then my mother came home in shock that we are still clothed. "Wow, usually a teen would be upstairs having the time of her life with her boyfriend, but you two are still down here talking up a storm." My mother said as she went up stairs to take a bath.

I stared at the stairs my mother walked up. Why would she say that? All well there are more important matters. I started to yawn and sadly fell asleep five minutes after my mother came home

Darien's P.O.V

I was kind of worried when Serena fell asleep. She probably isn't use to staying up long after all her naps everyday. I got up and wrote her a note. I placed it on her just so that she can read it in the morning. I quietly got up and got into my normal clothes. I sneaked out the door wishing we had gotten things going. "There's always hope tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be in the mood to do it since we got only 6 more days left." I said to myself as I got home. I jumped in bed thinking of what could happen tomorrow.

I woke up tired as I could be. I had continuous nightmare throughout the whole entire night. I was happy to know it was morning already. I jogged around town and then got back into my normal clothes. I went out back in town to go see what's up with Andrew. Serena was already there. So I decided to spy.

"So wait, your fiancé bailed on you?" Serena asked Andrew in shock. "Yeah. I waited for 3 hours at this fancy place and she didn't bother to show. I am a little mad but I think she had something to do but forgot to tell me" Andrew smiled then started to tear up. "Rita has been cheating on me!" Andrew cried, "with this dumb Australian guy. I caught them kissing and touching each other as when I was at her door about to knock to give her roses. I glanced over at the window cause I heard laughs and moans."

"Oh cheer up Andrew, you don't need her anyways!" smiled Serena, "if Darien ever cheated on me, I would be in the same position but worse, but I know he wouldn't do such a thing to me!" They both laughed. I raised my head up and started walking around the corner to surprise them. "Gee, Serena really trusts me. I really am lucky to have her. But she is right, I wouldn't dare try to cheat on her.' I said to myself as I approached the Arcade.

"Hey Andrew, hey meatball head" I said joking around. "We were just talking about you!" Andrew said as he invited us inside. "I forgot to tell you, the wedding is off. Rita has been secretly cheating on me," Andrew said looking down. I was still shocked at the fact a nice girl like Rita would ever break a poor man's heart such as Andrews. "Wow. I would be mad and heart broken myself if Serena went out and cheated on me." I said looking down at her. "That's exactly what I told Andrew." She smiled. I looked around. I felt a dangerous energy approaching. I grabbed Serena. "Listen Andrew we have to go." I said backing up towards the door. "Alright, nice talking to you two!" Andrew said in a sad tone. I felt the danger coming quickly. I picked up Serena and ran.

"Darien! What's wrong?" She screamed as I ran. "Something is chasing after us." I said putting her on the bench. "Stay here." I said running toward the powerful feeling. Finally something came out. It was Queen Serenity of the Past Moon kingdom. Suddenly time around us stopped. Sailor Pluto started to walk towards us.

"Serenity, please come forth." Queen Serenity said strictly. "Sailor Pluto please explain I do not have many words left to say everything." She added. Sailor Pluto bowed and came in front of us. "What you two never knew growing up is, that man that Prince Endymoin had claimed to be his father's best friend. That man is pure evil. He is after the Silver crystal. If it falls into his hands, the whole universe will be in trouble. No sailor scout would ever be born again. If you die Serenity, the whole universe will be under control of that man. His name is Sir Patrick. He was one of the many moon people reborn onto this very planet," Sailor Pluto explained.

"Serenity and Prince Endymoin, please do whatever is necessary to protect that crystal. By all means the universe is counting on your hands. You two possess the same power. We always have forbidden relationships between the moon people and the earth people since it was a threat to the universe. But you two proved that the Love between our people ha-e made us stro-ger. Ple-se do w-at ever is nec-ssa-y." Queen serenity said as she faded away.

Sailor Pluto bowed down to us. "Please, for the future of our Planet" she said as she un-frozened time. I looked up at Darien who was shocked. "What just happened?" I said looking at him as shocked as he is. "I do not know" He said worried. We walked over to his apartment and sat down. "Wow. I can't believe she had energy left to warn us about this." I said turning my head towards outside. He stood above my head with an expression less face. I looked up. "Are you ok?" I asked but suddenly he fell to floor. "DARIEN!" I screamed and picked him up. I helped him walk to the bedroom. I sat him down on his bed.

"Don't over think now," I said smiling, "you don't want to be hurt." I grabbed the blanket from the floor. When I was bending back up he grabbed my arm and pulled me on his bed. "Right here, right now" He smiled.

* * *

Authors Notes : Hey hey hey :'D! Thanks for all the reviews! I am trying to post every TWO days... so bare with me! Haha I have been writing reports, poems, and this all together so Im sorry if there isnt much. Since I am going to go into detail for chapter 3,_** The Next chapter will be third person so no P.O.V's! **_


	3. Chapter 3

We started to kiss and I stopped him after we went for air. "But you're not feeling well" I said sitting up. There was a long pause. He sat up, with me sitting on his lap now, and looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

"So what if I don't feel well?" he smiled

"I don't want to get sick?" I smirked

"We can live through it together" he stated

"You'll probably be better by the time I get it!"

"I doubt it"

We started to kiss once again but this time he removed my shirt. I moved back so I had room to take off his. I smiled looking at his button shirt. "You just had to wear this shirt today" I laughed. I heard a chuckle from him. As I unbuttoned his shirt I kept kissing his warm lips. Just when I took his shirt off, he passed out. I was worried and confused when he did. "DARIEN! DARIEN!" I screamed as his face grew red and sweaty. He cracked his eye lids opened and mouthed the words "Sorry Serena" I started to cry and ran to the phone to call Ami.

"Hello, who is this?" Ami questioned as she picked up

"Ami! Its Serena using Darien's phone!" I said in a hurry

"Oh hey Serena, what's wrong?"

"Darien! He passed out! Please please help!"

"Ill be over as soon as I can"

As soon as she said that she hung up. I ran back to Darien's room where he was resting. He wasn't in bed! I turned my head and there stood Sir Patrick with a knife to Darien's neck. "Silly princess, don't you know you shouldn't toy with earthlings?" He devilishly said. I growled. "Well Sir, in case you forgot, you should randomly KILL PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEIR IN LOVE!" I snapped back. He laughed. "You think im stupid? Ever since your silly mother made you petty scouts be reborn to be happy, I knew that you and Endymoin would run right back into each others arms. The whole time I knew and it is happening. I knew you and him would never have your child before your graduated kindergarten" he laughed.

I bowed my head down looking at the dusty floor trying to get a grip. "What do you want from me?" I growled trying hard not to explode. He chuckled. "You know what I want" he smirked. I looked at him straight in the eye and he chuckled. "Dumb ass child" he said as he bowed his head down. Suddenly the room began to shake. Ami finally made it and ran up to me. "Serena!" she shouted. "TRANSFORM!" I replied and we both transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Stop right there villain, In the name of the Moon!" I shouted.

Darien's P.O.V

I looked at her standing up for me once more. The man who I thought as an Uncle turned out to be a man after my girl. I silently stood with a pocketknife to my neck. I felt a tear shed down my face. Then hope showed up when Ami and Serena transformed. I was happy that there was a chance.

"For love and Justice I will be here, no matter how big or how scared, I will defeat you and your petty rules, for my name is Sailor Moon!" she yelled as she used on of her attacks. I passed out before it could hit him… When I woke up I was lying next to Serena sleeping soundly. I got up and looked around the room. It seemed normal. I noticed clothes on the floor. I looked under the covers and almost screamed. How could I not remember this? Serena woke up in the middle of my panicking. "Finally your awake!" she smiled and kissed me. "What happened before I passed out?" I said breaking the kiss. She smirked. "I beat the shit out of that guy" she said as she began kissing me. This isn't my Serena I thought looking at her.

"How about a round 2?" she said smirking and rubbing my manhood. I shoved her off of me. "This isn't like you Serena!" I yelled getting out of bed and putting on pajamas. I went on the balcony wondering what happened. Suddenly something pushed me off. "Wonderful" I said dropping down to my death.

"Darien please wake up!" cried Serena. "Please." She then rested her head in my lap. I woke up from my freaky dream to seer 4 scouts standing before me, and my fiancée in my lap crying. "What the heck is going on?" I whispered. Everyone laughed and screamed for joy. Serena got up and hugged me. "I thought you left me" she whispered in my ear. I got up and offered everyone coffee. When the girls finally had to leave I sat down on my chair and relaxed forgetting Serena was still there.

"Darien?"

"Yes?" I replied

"Are you still up for… well… you know" she said shyly

"If you are" I smiled

"You sure?"

"No"

"What? You said yes two seconds ago!"

"To seconds ago"

"Stop teasing me!"

"About what?"

"About doing it! You said yes just a minute ago! Now you're ac-"

I kissed her. Right on the lips before she could finish the nonsense I caused. We started right back from the beginning, but before we started taking off clothes I carried her to the bed. "What have you been eating now?" I smirked. "Shutup and kiss me" she smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes - UGH SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry :c Haha i love when people stop at the good part, i know i know! Summers here, Finally .! So im watching bleach waiting for dead man wonder land :P TOONAMI IS BACK! WOO! Haha, i hope they show SOME sailor moon parts. All well. I got more sailor moon manga and others :) Chapter 4 will be up later... Not now -.- So excuse me, i gots some Bleach to watch! Hope you enjoyed reading 3 Thanks fans :) SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, NYAAAH!


	4. Chapter 4

I set her on the bed taking a deep breath and began to kiss her. "Are you sure about this?" I looked down at her as she acted a bit nervous. She looked up and smiled. "Of course I am silly." I smirked. Just as I almost began to enter her, there was a knock on the door. I turned my head and looked back at Serena. "Just ignore it" Serena whispered in my ear.

I kissed her forehead and we began back from where we left off. Again there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it" Serena said again. Then suddenly, the door was knocked down. We both silently screamed. "DAIREN SHIELDS WHERE ARE YOU" Screamed a woman. I looked down at Serena and we both silently but quickly got up and got our clothes on. I then signaled Serena to hide in my bathroom. I quickly got on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"COME OUT YOU IDIOT." The girl roared as she opened the bedroom door. I pretended to wake up. "Who are you?" I asked stupidly. She grinned. "You know who I am, and you know what happened to Sir Patrick. Its time for you to repay." She said taking off her black leather jacket and letting her hair that was up in a pony tail down. "It isn't my fault, so don't blame me." I said getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

"I know it's not your fault, but its Sailor Moons punishment. Or should I call her, Serena?" she said putting on Red lipstick. I opened the door and ran inside trying to find Serena. "Serena… Where are you?" I whispered. "In here." She replied opening the cabinet. I crawled in, grabbing Serenas hand. "Everything will be fine." I whispered looking threw the tiny crack in the cabinet thinking about what is going to happen.

Serena's P.O.V

Right when we had things going, something always gets in the way. Darien is in trouble because of me, and I don't know how to help. I sat in the uncomfortable cabinet crying, pretending to be alright since Darien had enough to worry about. "Come out Darien. I know you want me. Its just silly Mara." Mara said trying to open the door. I Heard Darien move his head a bit.

"Do you know her?" I said kinda jealous like. I saw him move his head to his left side. "Yes. She is my cousin" He said quietly. I cheered in my head. He sighed. "I haven't seen her in years. That's why I didn't know who she was at the time." I looked over at him.

"Go out there."

"What? Are you nuts?"

'No. Not out of the bathroom, I meant out of the cabinet."

"Bu-"

`"Trust me" I interrupted. He quietly got out of the cabinet and stood up. I got up and pushed him towards the bath tub pulling his pants down and his shirt off. "Not here!" I heard him whisper. I silently laughed and pushed him in the bath tub. He didn't realize I was still nude. We both kissed for what seemed for ever, then we became one. He pushed faster and faster as I moaned louder.

Suddenly Mara knocked the door down. She stood in shock to find us in the bath tub. "NO. THAT'S NOW HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Mara shouted. "THAT WASN'T THE DEAL." She shouted pulling out her gun. "YOU BROKE YOUR SIDE, now its time to break Sir. Patricks part." She smiled. Darien got up quickly putting me behind him. "STOP MARA." He said with a tear running down his face. "Why? We use to be the best of friends. Then you never showed up after that stupid deal I made with Patrick."

"THAT'S SIR PARTRICK TO YOU." She snapped

"It was UNCLE Partrick."

"WELL im sorry that he told me to stay away. He didn't want me to wound up dead like how she will in a minute."

"What? You think I Loved you more then a friend?"

"That's how it seemed. I even LIKED you more then that. I had a crush on you Darien. But you met this clust and I got jealous and jealous. Before Sir Patrick left me in this cruel world he told me to avenge his death, crush that girl you love." Mara said as her mascara ran down her face.

Darien sat up in shock. I stood up and went over to Mara. "STOP IT. DON'T MOVE ANYMORE" She screamed pointing her gun at me. "Mara, please don't yell." I said softly. I smiled looking up at her. She started to cry and dropped the gun she was holding. Darien came over to my, fully clothed, and gave me my clothes to put on. As I got dressed he went to comfort his cousin who ran to the living room.

* * *

Authors Notes ~~~ SHORT CHAPTER SHORT DX. Sooo sorry! I've been Getting ready for the Vacation im on for some time so i really havent updated much. Sorry! Haha so yeah. The next one will be longer and stuff i promise that. Haha. Well sorry for the months wait, and thanks for reading! Love you fans xD


	5. Chapter 5

Darien's P.O.V

"Mara please calm down." I said handing her a glass of water. She knocked it out of my hands and then screamed "GO AWAY". Serena walked out of the bathroom worried. I got up from the floor and hugged her.

"Please just try to make her feel better." I whispered in her ear.

"Sure, But this is going to take a while" She replied hugging me tighter and kissed me.

Saying that, I walked to the kitchen making sure I can hear them talk. Serena walked over to Mara and sat down. "Mara.." Mara looked over and made a grin. "You really are a dumb blonde." She smiled pulling out a knife and stabbing Serena in the stomach. Blood shot out everywhere.

"NO. MARA WHY?" I screamed. I ran to Serena trying to calm her as I dialed 911 with the other hand. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" I looked up in anger pointing to the door.

Mara smirked, taking her knife and leaving. "And I thought I liked you." She said slamming the door. I sat holding Serena and crying. "Why did I let you do that.." I looked down. "Because I thought it would help. Haha.. We both fell for that one didn't we.." She said slowly. I looked at her smiling. "Please just don't fall asleep on me. I need you, Think of the scouts."

Finally the Ambulance came and took her away from me. After they left, the cops came and asked me a few questions and stuff since I was a witness. Turns out that Mara and Sir Phillip was just pretending to be part of my family after all those years. She was just part of the scam Sir Phillip put together. I looked out the window watching the ambulance go. Realizing that none of this was a dream, I grabbed my keys and ran to my car, then driving to the hospital.

Serena's P.O.V

I could see a strange light, but it was warm. I chose not go to it without anyone else. After declining the light, everything stopped, suddenly I woke up in a weird room. Darien was sleeping on an old chair while the girls where resting their heads on a table. The nurse who was taking care of me passed by, seeing me up.

"Are you alright deary? You were in a pretty bad accident there." She said whispering. "I'm fine thanks. I had a weird dream that is all." I whispered back laying back down. "My names Jane if you need me" Jane said smiling and leaving. I looked down at my stomach. Darien, hearing me move and whisper, woke up. "S-serena?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"SERENA!" He yelled hugging me. "Your all right!" he cried.

"Yeah…" I said looking down at my cut. He looked where I was looking. He put his hand on my wound and suddenly it wasn't there. I looked up, shocked at what happened. "Why?" I asked wondering why he would use his power for a useless clust like me.

"Because you are the only person nor thing in the whole universe that I need and want to keep badly. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do with myself." He responded looking down at the ground smiling. I sat up putting an arm on his shoulder. I heard the girls behind me do a little "Awww". I turned around and smiled.

"The two love birds cant hold back, huh Amy." Rei sneered.

"I suppose so. But Serena you should be sleeping more." Ami said worried

"Relax Ami, shes been sleeping for days." Mina said putting a hand on her hip.

"Gosh, we were so worried. We kept praying and praying for you to get well" Lita said grabbing my hand. I looked at everyone. I am glad to have friends like them.

"What would we do without our leader?" Mina giggled. Rei elbowed Mina in the comment. I laughed. "You girls are to nice" I smiled up at them. Just then the doctor came in. "Its time for me to check you wound." He said asking everyone to leave the room.

`"Oh no it seems to be gone" I said pulling up my shirt.

"What?" He asked as if he just saw a ghost.

"Its not there" I responded smiling.

"How? It was there yesterday when you were still unconscious."

"Miracles can happen I guess." I said looking at the table where the girls were sleeping.

"I guess. Well we are going to let you go later today since you look good and all. So hang tight" The doctor said smiling. "Oh Jane will come in and take care of you in a bit" I smiled as he left and everyone came back.

"So what did the doctor say? You coming home?" Mina said excitedly.

"Yeah, in a few hours." I responded with a smile. Ami did a frown and whispered something to Rei. Rei widened her eyes.

"Serena, we'll be right back" she smiled after I saw her with a frightened face. They all ran out. I looked over to Darien who had the same nervous face. I sat up. "What's going on?" I said sternly. He sighed turning away from me.

"The girls sensed something evil. They said it's a really strong sense. Not sure if they'll be able to defeat it," He turned around now facing me, "at least. Not without you" I looked towards the door. I needed to go help but how?

I got out of the uncomfortable bed and rushed towards the door. "Serena! What are you doing meatball head?" I heard him yell as I ran out of the room. I ran out the hospital and found a safe spot to transform. Something was different, I felt heavier. As I started to run towards where the girls were at I fell over. I couldn't move. I felt… Dizzy.

Darien's P.O.V

I ran out the door after Serena noticing something was wrong with the way she was running. I quickly transformed and ran after her. She began to slow down. "Sailor Moon!" I yelled as she passed out. I picked her up and took her back to her room in the hospital. Back in my original form, I ran over to Nurse Jane telling her that Serena passed out.

After she went to help Serena, I transformed back into Tuxedo Mask and went to help the girls. Hurrying as fast as I could, I found the girls right on time.

"Right on time" snickered the monster as it grabbed me. "Now now Darien, or should I say tuxedo mask, I want to explain something to you." I started to squirm trying to escape.

"I'll let you down when I'm done talking" Roared the furious beast. I stopped.

"Now where to begin. Ah, here. I'll make you a deal. I will cure Serena from the poison that I injected into her blood system if you help me with something." Stunned as I was, I looked up. "Is that you Mara?" I said now getting angry. She smirked.

"How did you guess?" she snickered. "Anyways, the deal? Is it set?"

"What do you need help with" I sighed thinking I have to choice.

"That doesn't matter. So it's a deal?" She began to slightly smile evilly.

"NO DARIEN, DON'T!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Remember what happened when you made that deal with Sir Patrick!" Sailor Mercury added.

I looked down at the girls starting to become flustered. I looked back up at the disgusting creature that nearly killed my future bride. I smirked. "No, we don't have a deal Mara. Sorry but, I do not trust you."

Shocked, Mara threw me and I hit a building, breaking a window. As I got up I noticed it was an office building. Some of the employees crowded around me worried. I waved, and hopped out the window.

Serena's P.O.V

I woke up feeling miserable. No one was around. I sat up seeing Nurse Jane with a nervous look. "Are you better now?" She asked handing me a glass of water.

"Yeah, but I really don't feel well." I said looking down at the floor.

"You ran out and your boyfriend said that he found you passed out." I looked back up at the remark "boyfriend" and smiled.

"Well I can't help it, my friends needed me and I failed them." I sighed. Nurse Jane got nervous again.

"Promise me you won't be upset when I tell you this" she said putting her hands behind her back. I started to get worried now. Did something happen to the girls, and Darien?

* * *

Authors Notes - Well Im back from vacation, I got a chance to write more to my story too! Till my computer died. Haha so anyways, my story is getting more better i guess o: Im happy! Haha, so there is more M rated stuff coming up! Did you guys hear about Sailor Moon 2013? IM SO EXCITED! Oh i cant wait xD Anyways, thanks for reading, and there is more secertive stuff coming up o: Maybe Darien will take the deal, who knows! Find out next time! :3


	6. Chapter 6

~~ Still Serena's P.O.V ~~

I sprung up, now sitting up. "I wont be." I said worried. She sighed. "Well we can't explain how but when you got your wound, there was poison that entered your veins. We don't know how long you will live, and we are not very sure how to treat it.' She grabbed my hands. I felt like I was told my dog died. Knowing about my condition I sprung out of bed and ran out of the room.

"SERENA!" Nurse Jane shouted as I ran. I don't have much time, if I die I want to see Darien and the girls first. Transforming, I ran right towards where Darien and the scouts were.

Arriving I caught my breath watching the girls struggle against.. Mara? I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE MARA! What gives you the right to hurt my friends like that?"

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts shouted.

"SAILOR MOON, STAY BACK!" Tuxedo Mask said running in front of me.

"Well we meet again, Sailor Moon. But this time you will die." Mara laughed as she transformed into her human form. Suddenly, I felt a sting in my arm. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Silly girl, you have poison in your blood system! I have the cure but there is a price to pay. Your little boyfriend rejected the offer. He must not care for you." Mara laughed grabbing my face and dropping it.

I widened my eyes at her remark, looking at Darien. Mara smirked. Angry, Darien pushed Mara.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT ME NOT CARING? WOULD I BE HERE IF I DIDN'T CARE FOR SAILOR MOON? ATLEAST I GIVE A DAMN." Darien slapped Mara.

Quickly the pain in my body worsened. I screamed in pain. I look up at Darien, one last time before I black out. After that, I can't be to sure what happened.

Darien's P.O.V

I was angry. There's no doubt about that. Sometimes bad things happen, I've been through the worst. Right now, this is one thing that will always hurt if I don't do something quickly. I yelled at Mara, slapping her. I don't regret it but what I do regret is not reacting quick enough to save Serena. She looked up at me, with the most painful expression anyone can bare to see.

"SERENA!" I yelled grabbing her as soon as she started falling. She blacked out. I can't hold back any more. I don't want to hurt anyone, or loose the most important person ever since I met her. I look up, boldly as I can, gritting my teeth. "Mara" I said in a low, voice.

"Yes deary?" She grinned.

"Its time for you to DIE" starting to run, I use a technique I never knew I possessed. Smashing into Mara, everything goes silent for a couple seconds. Landing on my feet, I wipe my eyes, turning around. The scouts have a look of shock and awe on their faces. I smile. This fights not over yet. I run to Serena, picking her up, giving the girls a signal that I got this. I'm not going to loose her yet.

Back in my normal clothes and outfit, I sit in a chair outside the emergency room. With my face in my hands, I sit silently and patiently.

"Darien" A voice says as a hand goes on my back. I look up, its Lita. Removing her hand she gives me a sad smile. "Every things going to be alright. Serena wont give out the fight to stay awake. Now come on, I brought lunch. The doctors said you've been waiting out here since you brought her here."

Looking down I sigh, "No thanks. I don't have my appetite." Silence. Going back into my sad look spot, she grabs my arm.

"Stop lying to yourself. We're all worried ya know. You have to eat though! You don't want her to be worried when she is all better do you?" she says now dragging me to the café. Everyone was waiting even Andrew was there. I take my seat as everyone greets me and asks me questions.

"Now now everyone, leave poor Darien alone. It's a hard time especially for him. Give him some respect. Anyways its time to eat!" Lita says handing everyone a plate of food. Tasty looking food, and I'm pretty sure it is good. I frown. The sight of food makes me feel worse. The food reminds me of how Serena chows down on it as soon as it's under her radar. I chuckle at the thought. Everyone looks at me and I look away, realizing I laughed out loud.

Getting up, everyone starts yelling. I start walking away, going back to my spot. I honestly don't want to see anyone at this moment. The only person I want to see is my Serena. If I can't see her, then no one will. Running into the doctor, he smiles.

"I got worried Darien. I thought you gave up right when she was released. You weren't sitting at your spot!" He chuckles.

"She's good?" I grab him but the shoulders.

He looks at my hands with a confused look then smiles, "Yep. Good as a whistle! She's in that room over there" he says pointing at a nicely lit room.

I slowly run into the room, excited I see her playing with the remote to the TV on the wall. "Serena…." I say starting to cry. She smiles throwing the remote back as she extends her arms for a hug. "Darien!" she cries out. I hug her tightly. I never wanted to see someone so important to me like I did for the past couple hours.

"What happened? Did you win?" She asks nervously. I hold her hands and smile. "Of course we did. You blacked out though, that was my main perspective of things." I said kissing her forehead.

"Are the girls okay?"

"Of course. They are eating right now I believe."

"Will they come?"

"I forgot to tell the doctor to invite them.."

"All well I was mostly worried about you" She smiles making a peace sign. I chuckle.

"Hey I do have one question. What was going through your mind when you blacked out?" I asked suddenly feeling upset.

She looks down. "Well…. I-I…." I kiss her right before she thinks anymore.

"Ignore that stupid question, I'm just happy you're still here. I can't even begin thinking what my life would be like if I lost you." I smiled.

Out of the shadows, I can tell that Rei ran away. Why was she listening to out conversation. I look back at Serena who was playing with another remote now. I get up looking out the hall. No Long black haired girls anywhere. I look back at Serena.

"Serena, I'll be right back. I'll get the girls alright?" I smile. She nods, and slowly I leave heading for the café once again. This time puzzled, not depressed.

* * *

Authors Notes~ Heeeey... Yea I waited about 3 months to post this... Sorry v.v I had writers block, Lazyness, School, oh lord. My friend suggested for me to write again and i kinda felt inspired after EVERYTHING i went througgh for the past couples months. Whats wrong with Rei? Was she reallly Watching them? Is she JEALOUS? Either way im sorry for short update, i really wanted to show everyone im still alive. I have a Tumblr now! Woot. Vocaloidfanlucky, Follow why dont cha. Alright, i hope you continue reading! If you skipped this well, CURSE YOU. Lol i skip authors notes all the time so dont feel bad...


	7. Chapter 7

Darien's P.O.V.

Walking down the hall seemed a bit tense. The closer i got to the cafe, the more i began to wonder what Rei was up to. Opening the doors i see all the girls crowding someone.

"Look at you! How big you've gotten" Lita laughs, petting the little boys head.

"Yeah yeah. Can't you just leave me alone." The little boy frowns, crossing his arms.

"Now come on Sammy, don't be mean to Serena's friends." Ikuko, Serena's mother, smiles down at him. Sammy looks down and frowns.

"Will Serena be alright? He questions. All the girls "ooh" and "aw" over this as i step behind them all.

"Serena's all good, she's actually in her room right now." I smile pointing back at the doors. Everyone looks up and stares at me for a minute. Suddenly, i'm flooded with questions, trying to push everyone away. Ikuko hugs me, thanking me for keeping her safe. As the wave of questions end, i take everyone to her room. Letting them all enter first, Rei stops before she enters, as the the last one to go.

"Darien, did you ever even love me before you and Serena ended up together?" She looks at me with a frown. I widen my eyes, startled by this question.

"W-what do you mean?" I reply confused.

"Did you even like me, or did you just date me cause i was some desperate fool?"

"Rei, that doesn't even matter. Whether i did or didn't, it doesn't matter now. I have Serena and thats all i need. Now if yo-" Right then she took my face and kissed me on the lips. This can't be Rei, she would never do anything like this to tick Serena off. I back away, trying to think of a possible explanation of this.

"What is wrong with you?" I yell, pushing her back. She's smiling. That's not the Rei i know. I look in the door, no ones watching. Thank Heavens.

"I know you suspect me. And your suspicions are correct, this actually isn't the real Rei speaking. Idiots, huh?" She smiles, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around her finger. I back into the room, shutting the door behind. Mina turns around and notices no Rei.

"Wheres Rei?" She walks up to me. I look back at the door, then back at the blonde.

"She went to the bathroom, she just didn't want to be rude and come in and out. Asked me what she should do. You girls are so odd." I shake my head. She laughs.

"Oh come on Darien, you know you love us though. NOW GO SEE SERENA!" she goes behind me and starts pushing me into the room till I'm nearly pushed onto Serena's bed.

'Back" I smile, kissing her cheek. She returns the smile and sits up in her bed.

"I'm shocked Sammy came to even see me" She looks at him, who is blushing and starting to hide behind his mother.

"S-s-shutup!" he snaps at her.

"Aww the little boy can love his girlfriend easily without getting embarrassed, but can't see his sister without blushing. How Adorable."

"You two stop being immature, especially you Serena, you're sick!" Ikuko yells. "What exactly even happened?"

"We were walking down the street and she fell over, Luckily Darien was there and got her to a hospital faster then we could." Ami lied, nudging my arm with her elbow.

"Yea, thats when we learned it was a black out, i kinda knew but my studies haven't taught me much about them, i would have helped." I sighed. Patting me on the back was Lita, who was smiling at me.

"Still got her to safety." She smirks.

"Well we better get home, we'll see you all tomorrow. Stay safe Serena!" Ikuko says, kissing her daughter on the head, leading sammy out the door. Rei comes in right after, smiling at everyone.

"There you are! Had to go to the bathroom eh?" Mina laughs

"Yea cause some people don't know how to keep personal space" Rei rolls her eyes, glaring at me.

Suddenly everyone turns their heads and looks at me. Even Serena, who seems a bit shocked.

"What did you do…." She says in a quiet tone.

"I didn't do anything, she's the evil one here" I glare back, giving her the death stare.

"I'm not the one who goes and KISS other girls when they have someone already" She crosses her arms, staring out the window. Everyone goes dead silent, till Serena screams "WHAT?"

Lita, who was originally smiling at me before this happened, slaps me in the face. "YOU DIRTY FOOL! GET OUT OF HERE" she screams in my face.

* * *

AuThOr'S nOtEs ~~ Sorry I havent updated in a while but here ya go! GETTIN TO BUSINESS HERE! Thanks everyone for reading, and hope you continue to read (: More should be out, this was a bit short i have to agree, but i wanted to end with a cliff hanger (its what i call a cliff hanger) soooo, HAAA!


	8. Chapter 8

Serena's P.O.V.

It's amazing how trust can expand and then suddenly disappear forever. I'm not sure what to believe here, but my trust for Darien is a bit shaky. All i can do is have my eyes wide open, after swatting Mina away from goo ing at me from all that happened. I stare at darien for a bit longer, then realize that i should believe he didn't do it. Looking down i yell at everyone under my breath.

"SHUT UP!" everyone suddenly looks at me, as silence fills the air. There was a long pause before i could get the next sentence out, but i did it.

"I don't think Darien did it. He would never do something like that to me, isn't that right Darien? I look up at him, praying that i interpreted this right and can keep my trust for him. He gives me one of those sigh-of-relief smiles and nods.

"Do you really think i would do such a thing with Rei. Come on guys, gotta put faith in me. She was the one who kissed ME. I can give you all proof, theres a camera out in the hall" He pointed to the door. That moment struck me the most.

_SO THEY DID KISS, AND HE CLEARLY AND OPENLY ADMITS IT. _I frown at him, hoping he can understand that i'm pissed from him admitting to that kiss. I'm glad that he didn't actually do it, BUT ITS STILL A KISS. Seeing the girls sigh, we all talk for a bit more and they end up leaving, dragging Rei by the collar, leaving me with Darien.

Plopping down on a chair beside me, he relaxes back, staring at me with a small smile. I can't help but to just sigh, that kiss thing really is getting to me.

"Why did you let her do it" I look at him trying to seem serious.

"I didn't. She was acting really weird. I think its Mara though…" turning his head, he looks at the door. I can tell he's being truthful but its just..

"Do you think we would get caught if we did it here?" It slipped right out of my mouth. He widened his eyes, as i quickly covered my mouth from slipping any other thoughts out. Idiot. He turned his head, looking at me for a while as the silence grew. Just then he got up, locked the door, and threw his shirt off.

"N-no I'm sorry i didn't mea-" we began into a long, kiss as he jumped up and on top of me on the bed. Laying back, i tried to push him away.

"D-darien" i tried to get him off as he began kissing my neck. I can't stop him.

"DARIEN!" I yelled finally able to push him off. We looked at each other for a couple minutes.

"Sorry" he got up, unlocked the door and put his shirt on. Kissing my forehead, he left. What would have happened if I didn't stupidly stop him? Was that really what i wanted, for him not to? I could feel the tears begin to crawl down my face, slowly putting me to sleep. I really did upset him it seemed.

The next morning i woke up to a bunch of nurses crowded around me with with worried faces. Some of them as i woke up looked relied that i woke up, others were still worried.

"W-what happened?" I asked wondering why they were crowding me. They all stood silent till one finally decided to tell me.

"Serena.. you were sleeping for a couple days straight." she told me. Sitting up, i looked for Darien or even my friends. No one but the nurses.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well we told them come back tomorrow, since you were still out. We don't know what caused you to be in the little coma, but your boyfriend is sleeping in the hall. We could get him if you want…"

Nodding at them, they all leave. A couple minutes go by as i wait patiently for Darien. Probably sound a sleep. Suddenly theres a knock at the door, and Darien comes in leaving just a crack of light from the hallway as he shut it.

"Hey.." He starts off.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you.." I start off apologizing.

"No no it was my fault. I went too far…" he sits on the bed at my feet, "and then you went into a coma and i tried to wake you up, no use. So i called the nurse and they told me just to go home. But i refused and just sleep on a chair in the hallway. Karmas mean huh?" He laughs. During the little break out of laughter, i grab his arm and bring him closer to my face to kiss him, but still keep him close.

"Darien"

"… Serena"

"Don't say such foolish things, thats my job" i smile.

"Oh come on Serena i know thats why you went all coma on me" he tried moving back, but i only pulled him closer to my face so that our noses are touching.

"You're just making me tempted" a smirk runs across his face. I grin at him, eyes still meet.

"You don't think i was tempted from the start eh?" I go for a kiss, but he stops me with his finger.

"They told me if you wake up, they'd let you out. So later?" He smiles. I nod. It would be bad to be caught here. For the rest of the day we hung out, watched little tv, and i talked. It was kind of fun, Darien and I don't do this often. The girls also came to visit in the afternoon for a bit, Rei was acting normally.

"Hey Darien, can i talk to you?" she asked, grabbing Mina to take to show that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. He looked at me and i gave him a nod to go. Getting up he went with them to the hall, leaving me with Lita and Ami.

Darien's P.O.V

Going out to the hall was a bit nerve wrecking. Thankfully Rei proved she was back to normal by grabbing Mina. I guess when Rei woke up from Mara's little curse.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. It was Mara, i saw a vision of it too. I didn't say anything because i was trying to avoid it, and in my vision it showed no one else affected so." Rei crosses her arms.

"It's fine. Just try to control yourself next time." I sighed.

"Well under that spell, Rei couldn't retake her body till Mara weakened.." Mina jumped in, "I understand the kiss was bad cause of Serena and you being lovey dove."

Blushing at that comment, i decided to accept the apology and go back in and start to get ready for Serena to go.

"Well you ready to get going?" I ask, picking up her nice fluffy bunny backpack.

"Heck ya, just need the nurse to make sure I'm good to go." She smiled, sitting up and reaching for her bag. Impatient as always.

"Well Serena you look good to go" one of the nurses, jane, came in putting a clipboard on the dresser under the TV. "Just make sure you get here if anything unusual happens. Doctor says that the coma wasn't too serious."

"Thanks Jane, i appreciate it" Serena said, getting up from the bed. Jane rushed over to take the needle out of her arm, and helped her out of bed. getting beside Serena, i have her hold onto me for the walk.

"Well we'll see you at the Cafe! We can get a head start to get our table." Mina insisted, pushing the girls out the door. Waving goodbye, we start our way to the Elevator, thanking Jane again.

"So how about after the Cafe?" I look at her, leaning on the rail in the corner of the elevator staring at the buttons. Turning her head, she shakes it.

"No can do. I have to go back home." she sighed, taking her bunny bag from me and placing it on her bag.

"Fine fine"

Just as we get to the first floor, Two familiar faces shocking meet us.

"SERENA!" the ginger one yells out, hugging serena tightly.

"Oh Molly" Serena hugs back, pushing her to the hall. Exiting the elevator, I stand with Melvin and watch the two of them go full on girl mode.

"Girls.." Melvin sighed.

"Yeah i know. How've you been coin?" I look down, placing my hand out for a nice handshake. Melvin grabs and shakes it till i feel my arm will come off.

"BETTER THEN EVER!"

Taking my hand back, i just smile and shake my head. This kid hasn't changed at all. The only thing that did change was his appearance, which is much more appealing. His brown hair was darker, he grew taller, and instead of glasses he now had contacts. I guess Molly convinced him to get the contacts, he looks a lot better.

"You look more fit Darien, you and Serena did anything lately?" He grins, smacking my shoulder. I flinch.

"W-what do you mean"

"You know what i mean. Come on. You two?"

"Nothing like that.." I place my hand on the back of my head, scratching. Why is he asking this.

"What a shame. Molly over there is pretty good. Good keep for me." He smiles at Molly.

Now that he says that, she did change too. Her ginger hair is a bit darker, but besides color it grew a couple inches. She was thinner, and looked more western.

"Oh Darien, you are too good for Serena." Moly smiles, pulling Serena beside her. Laughing, we all talk a bit more.

"Well guys sorry but we have to head over to the Cafe before the girls there think we ditched." I say, grabbing Serena before we take another hour to talk.

"Bye Serena and Darien!" They wave as we leave.

The drive was short but a bit too silent. I couldn't take it anymore with this silence. She's usually loud and hyper.

"Serena.." I said parking the car near the cafe.

"What? Why'd you park here? Theres one closer you know?" Getting out, i open her door.

"Darien seriously jus-" Pushing her against the car, i stare into her eyes.

"Whats going on with you today? Why are you acting all weird. I thought i explained everything clearly to you." She stares at me a little longer and sighs.

"I just.."

"Just what? Feel uneasy? Serena.. I told you"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU TOLD ME, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She yells. I move back.

"Sorry.."

"No Darien. I just am scared. Mara trying to get you, and I'm just stuck in the Hospital all the time. I'm useless to you it seems." The waterworks begin as she slowly slides down the car and onto the pavement. I sit next to her, staring at the buildings.

"Serena… Don't be like this. You know you are my lifesaver. Without you i really wouldn't be here today, would probably be out living a terrible and boring life." Hugging her, i kiss her forehead.

"Now stop being so damn silent. Its not the Serena i like" I smile. Returning the smile, she stands up, reaching out to help me out.

"Lets go get some CAKE!" she jumps up, holding my hand tightly, skipping down the street with me by her side. We walk peacefully to the Cafe, till one of the most shocking things happen. On the door, the girls crowd around staring at the piece of paper.

- NOTICE -

For the time being, the Cafe will be Closed.

Sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

Authors Notes~ Sorry for the little break between chapters. I've been busy. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, Have a Happy Easter! SPRING BREAK, WOO!


End file.
